My Cellmate is a Serial Killer
by Sweatpants
Summary: (Prison AU) Kenmochi Shiena is sent to Myoujou Women's Prison, and to make things worse, her cellmate is a notorious murderer with nothing to lose. Will she serve her sentence? Or will she fall victim to the harsh lack of freedom and coffee? (Otoshie and all pairings included)
1. Loose Lips might Sink Ships

**I originally wrote it for a friend because of her AU idea, but she made me turn it into a multi-chapter thing. But I'm not confident in my writing, so if it's bad, please forgive me**

**Shiena and Otoya's personalities and interactions stem from the Drama CD's. The rest of the cast are based more off the manga because it's fabulous and why not**

**This:**** -insert name-**** is who's point of view it's being told from. If there's nothing there, then it is being told by the magical narrator in the sky. This is law.**

* * *

-Kenmochi_ Shiena_-

The day of the court, I kinda sat there with shame. I never really said anything. I just nodded. Yes, no, and sometimes I'd just press my head to the table to avoid everyone's shameful looks. I just had to sit there, listen and feel my remorse coursing through me, and setting in like poison.

That's because It didn't matter, I already pled guilty.

* * *

The courtroom had fallen silent at her plead, as it had taken the words from everyone, and they peered with surprised glances at a girl, who looked 18 years of age, and stared down at the surface of the desk she sat in, attempting to hide from everyone's gaze and conceal her embarresment for this whole situation.

The judge narrowed his eyes in annoyance and continued

"10 years," He spoke with a voice that almost sounded like a growl, as if he was personally angry with the girl, "For multiple accounts of Tax Fraud, Cyber Larceny and leaking Global Intellegance Files." He hit the gavel on the table three times, rather loudly, Shiena noticed.

"Wow. Just break the gavel already, you damn jerk," She whispered, and gave a quick discreet cough into her elbow

Shiena took the time she had and thought back at the charges. She and her group would hack into bank accounts and she would make money to keep herself living comfortable, without second thought of the consequences. However, the Global Intellegance Files she leaked to the public were something she felt no remorse for.

She felt vehemently proud of the memory, because the system bullied her, so she bullied the system.

A bailiff came to her side and gestured that she stand up, so he could escort her out. The Kenmochi girl felt tears form on the corners of her eyes as she realized she was going to be locked up for ten whole years. It hit her a bit late, but it was a painful punch to the stomach.

She wishes she could adjust her glasses right now, but her hands were cuffed in an irritating position yet again.

* * *

"Of course, mom sees this as some kind of field trip," Shiena muttered as she looked through a small box her mother was tasked with packing for her, as she sat in a office-like waiting room for someone to do something with her. Inside the box, were the usual hygiene items, a book, and a spare pair of glasses identical to the ones she already had on.

There was also a spare for the spare, and a spare for that spare. "She knows me so well," Shiena leaned back in her chair and looked around the room filled with empty chairs.

She was furious with the place already. The counter clerks treated her like trash, and the guards eyed her like an animal. She had to go to a class before coming here, and take many medical exams. The only thing Shiena got out of the pre-prison classes is that she will be striped of her freedoms and it will not be fun. In her opinion, they just try to convince you not to kill yourself, as if will be an embarrassment and hard to cover up. 'But they're not really good at it,' she noted.

Shiena had small bags under her eyes from the stress of staying up overnight on the empty prison bus and her hair was just a tad bit messier at the moment than usual.

She looked down at her short sleeve jumpsuit with clenched fists. _'I think these uniforms were purposly made to make an inmate's life just a bit more miserable than it already is_,' the thought only made her angrier.

There were two uniforms in this women's prison that were optional, but both were equally uncomfortable. Shiena was given both of them and she added them to her one, small cardboard box.

After long, eternity-like minutes of staring at a clock on the wall in front of her, someone finally called her name. She stood up with a sigh of relief and a guard woman escorted her through a tightly locked metal door, and upon opening it, she muttered, "This way," and Shiena nodded hastily with sweat forming on the edges of her forehead.

This door lead to the bleeding heart of the island she was on, and she quickly shivered at the cold air that had enveloped her body, and shifted unconfortably in the jumpsuit she sported. It didn't provide much warmth.

It was a narrow hallways she walked through, with fluorescent lights buzzing with one every six blinking on and off, threatening to go out.

It was quiet, and the place smelled like fresh concrete. Shiena looked around the concrete jungle and a deep, empty feeling, gnawing at her insides.

Following the guard very closely, she hugged the box against her chest tried not to look back at the glares and grins she was given by a few female inmates who noticed her arrival. There weren't that many inmates, for some reason. But nevertheless, small private conversations whispered around left a rippling echo through her mind.

Shiena knew she didn't want to be bullied in here like she was in high school that was not too long ago, so to make a dominant first impression, she shifted her back straight as she walked, attempting to look unaffected by the frightening new enviroment she was in, and held her nose up high

It merely succeeded in making her look like an adorable librarian.

She finally reached her cell and without any more briefing, a metal door clangs shut, and keys are heard locking the door tight from the outside of the cell.

Upon hearing the cell door come to a close, the glasses girl turned around and felt her insides melt. She frantically dropped the box on the floor and jumped at the bars that enclosed her as if she was a an ant in a child's palm

She gripped at them tightly, "That's it!?" she screamed, but the guards payed no attention to her pleas, "How long are the doors going to be closed? When do I eat anything?" Her voice eventually succumbed to a cry

No response from anywhere. Just the echoes of boots getting quieter and quieter with every heartbeat.

A small sob escaped her lips, and she set herself down with her box onto the bottom bunk of the two beds, lined top to bottom, "Bullshit," she whispered, "bullshit bullshit bullshit."

With a sigh, Shiena slowly began to unpack. There was no knight-stand, so she just slid the box under the bed

"Ugh...At least I have the cell to myself," The corners of her lips tilted up a bit and she wiped her face with her sleeve. She looked around for a clock, and her smile faded, as she laid down, the springs of the bed creaking with her arrival. She pulled covers over herself and closed we eyes.

It was almost pitch black, save for some lights from downstairs that left the cell damp and dark with little light. But not a single way of knowing the time from where she was.

"This might suck," Shiena groaned and removed her glasses, "But I don't break that easily." She sounded a bit more optimistic and decided to think positively, even with what little she had to work with.

* * *

That night at 2:00 AM, a nerve wrecking, high pitched and boisterous laugh echoed though the prison and woke up most in that cell area, save for hard sleepers like Shiena. Two bulky male guards with stone plastered faces carried a girl by the shoulders towards Cell block D. She was held off the ground by a few inches and was laughing like a maniac to match her apearance.

This woman had long black hair with a purple tint to it. It was tied into a long messy pony tail. She had narrowed ocean blue hawk eyes and a mirror shattering grin on a pale, beautiful looking face.

She kicked her feet up and shook around in the mens' grip as a half-hearted attempt to escape, but failing because she could not control her hyena laugh that probably woke up most of the island by now. "Hahahaha! Lemme go!" She tried, "Heehee, let's work something ou-ACK!

A blunt object came down on her head and quieted her down. Completely. It was the handle of a stun gun, which knocked her out and made dragging her a bit more convinient. The guards opened her cell and one tossed her sleeping form up on the top bunk, seeing as the bottom was occupied.

Leaving and locking the cell, one of the large hulking men took a few quick glances at Shiena, and he never felt more sorry for anyone in his entire life, before leaving to catch up to his colleague.

* * *

_"I heard she lusts over her friends! Gross!"_

_"Kenmochi is a big geek!"_

_"What, do you want your glasses back? Too bad!"_

Jerks.

I'll get my revenge.

* * *

"SWEET MOTHER TERESA!" I shrieked and snapped awake to the painful sound of an irritating alarm. I rubbed my itchy eyes and yawned. Thank god I'm awake, it's not like my dreams were very pleasant anyways...

...and I just remembered I'm in prison.

Correction, that was a prison bell, not an alarm clock.

Judging by the soreness in my eyes, I cried myself to sleep last night. Not surprising. This bunk is uncomfortable and this place smells like concrete and tears. Before coming here, I read internet articles on women's prison experiences. Everyone cries on their first night. It's because they're scared, uncomfortable, and they cant stop thinking about how they were gonna do this same routine everyday for years

Trapped like animals, they are.

Now I've been laying here and staring at the bottom of the top bunk for like ten minutes just thinking, so I move up and sit down. Running a hand through my hair, I use the other to feel around for my glasses. When I found them, I put them on, and walked over to the cell door. My bare feet touching the icy cold floor giving me shivers in the back of my legs.

My hands reach the bars, grasping onto them like I did last night. I peer through it a little bit and look around. Not much inmates around right now. I guess they're locked in cages as well.

I yawn loudly, and muse to myself, "Mhm, another day closer to repaying this merciless debt to soci-**Mmhh**!"

Something grabbed me. I screamed and it came out as a mewl against the palm of someone's hand. They felt me up roughly from behind and had one hand on my mouth to silence my screams, and another wrapped around my waist with my arms caught, motionless, underneath.

The annoying alarm came on again an suddenly the cell doors slammed open with metal clashing against the wall with a pang.

"Nice to meet you, roomie~." A soft whisper hit my ear, followed by a brief giggle. The hands let go of me and I sunk to my knees with my glasses hanging on the bridge of my nose.

I look up slowly as I adjust them, and my lens' focus on a girl with a long messy black ponytail. The ends of the ponytail looked unique in a way that reminded me of a spider, and the smile that fell on her face looked innocently sinister in a way I can't find the words for.

She smiles as I stand up. I don't even know her name yet, and I already hate her. She is the splitting image of a high school bully. Not the kind of bully who steals a love interest or writes ugly emails to you or starts a nasty rumor. She looks like the kind who will pull you by the hair and shove you in a locker, before setting it on fire with her plastic smile.

"Oh how rude of me!" She claps her hands together like a giddy schoolgirl, "My name is Otoya Takechi." She holds a hand out and stares into me expectantly. I'll admit that her oceanic eyes are very pretty, but the sight of them makes me falter.

I looked down at her hand for about three seconds, then slap it away. "I'd rather not," I narrow my eyes and say through clenched teeth. She only grins at me and takes a step foreward, her face entering my personal bubble. I hate that feeling.

"Hehe, that's cute!" She grinned even wider, but I held my ground against her as she put a finger towards my face, "I'm gonna have fun breaking you~" Otoya began a crazy giggle as she turned around and walked out of the cell.

I was weak at the knees by then, but she hasn't intimidated me just yet. What she said was obviously a joke,anyway. But as I watched her leave, my eyes traced down to her back pocket because a glint caught my eye, and the sight was going to haunt me tonight.

They were wicked, and tattered, scissors.

* * *

I found the cafeteria quickly. It wasn't too bad, there were tables lined up and a kinds of women sitting down and standing in line. At least this wasn't like high school, where everyone would bore their eyes all over you when you were the 'New Kid'.

I slowly grabbed a tray from a cart and stood in line, and when it was my turn to get my breakfast I held it out. Of course, just like in movies, a gray, undistinguishable blob of matter was flopped on my plate

I looked up, and the server was a young girl with a bob cut and lightly shaded blue hair with a black headband to top it off. She smiled at me. Her voice was soft, feminine and somewhat curious. "New?" She asked me.

"New." I nodded. I decided to make a quick introduction, not only because her smile draws me in, but the simple fact that I need to know people, quick. "My name is Kenmochi Shiena, from Cell Block C."

"Ahh, it's a pleasure, Kenmochi-san. I am Shutou Suzu," Suzu had sharp, golden eyes that had left a mysterious, yet kind and mellow impression on me, same goes for her alluring smile.

I thought her name. Shutou Suzu sounds very old fashion. Like from the 1800s, and I swear i've read it somewhere.

I realized she was trying to strike up a longer conversation, so I stood there and made room so she could keep serving breakfast to others while she spoke to me.

"Do you have a cellmate?" She snuck quick glances at me while she spoke and scooped up the matter unto the trays of other inmates. "They either make everything easier, or harder for you," Suzu explained.

I gripped onto my food tray and got goosebumps as I remembered my 'bunk buddy'. She was pretty, but she looked insane, and acted like a bitch.

She was a pretty insane bitch.

"Takechi Otoya, she said her name was."

Suzu blinked twice and she served the food a bit unsteadily. Seemingly disturbed. Her being disturbed scared me past my limits and I began thinking that maybe what that girl said earlier was true. Oh god, oh jeez, oh Mother Teresa on a Mercedes Benz, please don't let this happen.

I leaned forward slowly, "W-why, w-what's wrong?" I couldn't control my stuttering, nor the shaking sensation in my arms and shoulders. But I played it off soon after with a forced smile that was obviously failing at its task.

"Nothing," Suzu brushed off, "I think you should go find somewhere to sit." Yep, something was bothering her. "Maybe tomorow I can educate you on this establishment if you'd like."

I considered her offer quickly, and took her advice. "Thanks," Then curried off quickly and thought very hard about what made her act so weirdly at the name 'Takechi Otoya. But nevertheless, I'm suprised I found a friendly person like Suzu here. It gives me a sense of relief that not _everyone_ wants to violently and horrifically rip me to shreds.

* * *

I sat alone on the edge of a table next to the wall with my food. I take everything I said before back, this was high school. The tables look like they are seperated by cliques or groups, well, kinda. But still, just like in high school, I'm not in any of them.

In high school, I kinda just roamed around from group to group until I fit in. I tried to hang with the 'cool' kids, but I stuck out like a sore thumb. Or once I sat briefly with the punk kids or 'rebel children'. They were unexpectedly nice, but cryptic and constantly wanted to spray paint and vandalize things. Then there were the... Junkie kids. It wasn't until my middle school friend, Yukari Matsuoka, transfered in, and introduced me to a group of computer geeks and geniuses, collected together.

They were called '_Collective Dismissal_' and they taught me almost everything I know today. We did all kinds of shenanigans, such as hacking into bank accounts for one. But above all, we took care of... Bullies. Corporate buisness bullies, and exposed their secrets one by one. Starting with the texts of some popular slut at school, to a company that made dark and secret investments across Japan.

They said that they were going to switch some records around and one of these days, and I would be free. I just had to wait a year, and they would be sending me various letters, reporting their progress. But I doubt they will do it, and it pisses me off a bit.

I just noticed that my food has been neglected this whole time.

Before I could eat, I felt a strong presence cut into my thoughts and I briefly glanced at the wall next to me, and standing there was a tall, woman with short, red, lion-like hair and a bold expression of consentration. Thankfully, she wasn't looking at me as I stared at her with what I'm guessing is a blush on my face. This handsome, beautiful woman was a prison guard in uniform.

But she looked like a prince.

* * *

**i don't know whether I'm descriptive enough and it bothers me.**


	2. Confessions of a Prince-ly Prison Guard

**I guess before the plot starts, I want to give a first person backstory on each character and what situation they're in, then the game will begin... or something. **

* * *

-Romeo-san-

I saw her running around aimlessly, glancing up at summarizing maps on the walls, and throwing her hands up hopelessly. She didn't look like she belonged here, but it was an island, it's not like she took a wrong turn or anything. I assumed she was maybe the daughter of someone that worked here, and she came for a visit or something.

"Are you lost, by any chance?" I asked, giving my best, cool, smile as came up behind her. She jumped, suprised, before looking up at me with gasp.

She looked up with big golden eyes that took me a great effort not to get lost in, and smiled with roses tinting over her cheeks. "Yes... I am kind of lost..." She was embarrassed, but she had the sing song voice of an angel.

Without much thought, I gave her a reassuring look and reached down to hold her wrist. "It's okay," I began to guide her towards the main cafeteria, "I'll help you," I offered.

This was my first job working as a prison guard on an island roughly 5 minutes away from any shore. Why am I here? I'm looking for a murderer. Cliche it may be, but I have sworn to honor an old teacher of mine, who's daughter was cruelly murdered. I wasn't able to look through any police records, but word is that the murderer was caught using the same poison they used on the girl, and thrown into prison. This prison.

Moving from her wrist, I suddenly intertwined her fingers with mine as we began walking through the cell blocks, her blush increased. "I'm sorry for making you do this," she whispered.

I blushed along with her and covered my mouth as I averted my eyes. I didn't comment on the sudden change, I felt like she wouldn't mind. "Don't apologize," I corrected stiffly, "I just want to make the stress of this hell a little easier for an angel like you, any way I can." I comforted.

"Kirigaya." She whispered as soon as I finished my sentence.

I glanced down at her with my eyebrows raised in slight confusion.

The girl spoke up a little louder, "My name is Hitsugi Kirigaya. You're Namatame, right?" Kirigaya stared at my name tag, which read my surname. 'Namatame'.

I don't know why I felt comfortable around this girl, I just feel as if I've known her all my life. So I decided to assist her in guessing my name, "Chitaru," I said simply, I had felt the corners of my mouth move upwards into a small smile.

She gave me a childlike look of admiration and complimented me, "It suits you very much."

After that compliment, I could never stand seeing her alone in a place like this, even though she was indeed, a prisoner. It still filled me with worry to see a beautiful face unguarded and we stood by eachother for most of my time here. I can't say I wanted anything more but for her to be safe while I searched for Angel Trumpet.

-/-/-/-/-

Boring.

No guards like lunch duty, as this is a very calm prison, save for a few crazy inmates it holds. Today, it was fairly boring. While wathing over the vast majority or inmates, I felt eyes bore unto me, and looked down to see a girl anxiously look away and pretend she wasn't just staring at me. She was a lightly brown haired girl with braided pigtails and red rimmed glasses that hid a bold and disarming sharpness to her brown eyes, as far as I can tell.

It took some self motivation, but I eventually decided to take a few steps forward, and give my best smile of confidence and security, "You look disturbed, is there anything wrong?"

She looks up and I meet the brown ornaments I mentioned earlier in a gaze, but she quickly shakes her head 'no' at my question. "Everything is well," she says. I can also tell that she is a very punctual person, judging by how neatly she wears her uniform and hair.

"My name is Chitaru Namatame," I say to break the silence. "And you?"

"Number 5923-7618." She replies dimly.

She had blaintly memorized and recited the numerals on her jumpsuit. I stared at with a bit of a pleading expression, and my lips slightly parted.

"Oh fine," the girl smiles slightly, "My name is Kenmochi Shiena of Cell Block C, nice to meet you miss Namatame." She says politely, which I respected greatly, and bowed before her, putting an arm behind by back and a hand on my chest, and kneeling down on one knee.

I loved her reaction, I might add. She flustered in the most adorable fashion.

"So, Kenmochi-san, anything you want to know about this facility?" I offer, beginning stand up.

She nods, "Yes, actually. I want to know what an inmate named..." She started out optimistic, but then slowly hesitated near the end, "...Takechi Otoya is in here for."

God, the name gave me goosebumps and a shiver ran down my back like a cold snake. Kenmochi noticed my reaction as she ate and spooned herself slower. I bent down on one knee again to whisper by her ear, "She is in here for murder."

Kenmochi nearly chocked on her food and had a bit of a coughing fit for a good 15 seconds. With wide eyes, she gawked, "WHAT?"

I hesitate to continue, but I keep going, "Well," I look around and cover my mouth with my hand. It isn't necessary but it makes things more dramatic, "She's a killer, I hear she killed almost 24 but was only charged for one that they found solid proof for."

"PFFFFTTTT," She grasps at her chest and spits bits of food at my face. I simply wipe my cheek off while she splutters apologies over and over. "It's okay," I insist, "At least you aren't rooming with her or anything," Then I whisper again, "The one my co-workers call Jack The Ripper of the 21st Era."

Kenmochi looked up and opened her mouth wide, screaming, but no sound came out of her mouth. I raise my eyebrows as she places two hands on each side of her temples and rubs slowly, closing her eyes and making a discreet humming sound,

"I room with her."

Oh, if I was eating food right now, I reckon I would've done the same as her. If I knew, I wouldn't have made her sound like a scary legend. Takechi Otoya attempted to kill a girl and we put her in solitary confinement for three days, but for Kenmochi's sake, I'll keep that information to myself.

I sigh and put a hand on her shoulder, "Look, if you ever feel like she is going to hurt you, just tell me. This is a live-in job and I can patrol your cell at night if you wa-"

"Chitaru-san!" A small voice called and Kirigaya Hitsugi had jumped at me wrapped her arms around my neck as I was still kneeling by the table. I quickly wrap my arms around her midsection, my face heats up as well.

"Ah, Hitsugi-san," I greet. She smiles and uses a hankerchief she pulled out of her jumpsuit pocket to wipe the food from my face. I stare into her eyes, and she quickly looks up and does the same with a blush slowly forming over her face.

"Um..."

Suddenly we both realize we made a scene in front of Shiena Kenmochi, who stared at us with her lips parted and her eyes wide.

* * *

-_Azuma Tokaku_-

"The curry here is expensive, yet you buy it everyday, ne, onee-sama?" Nio doted, on and on, trying to start a conversation as usual. I ignored her and turned to Haru Ichinose. She looked up from her tray as if she knew I was staring at her, which is a good thing. I want Nio to shut up.

Ichinose gives her warm, sun peering over horizon, smile at me. The smile that makes me feel like being in this place is worth it. It almost made smile back as well. I emphasize 'almost' because my face stayed exactly the same.

I hear Nio's high pitched voice again, but it's lower pitched and slightly more serious, so I give her my attention, Ichinose does as well. Hashiri looks around before whispering, "Sagae Haruki wants to take a shot." She grins.

My eyes widen. That would be the third person to try to kill Ichinose. This month.

Somebody really wants Haru Ichinose dead. They framed her for robbery at gunpoint and threw her in here, only so they could promise a select few of people a reward for killing her. The reward was freedom and a large sum of money. I, was one of them.

Haruki Sagae wasn't in here before, but upon hearing about the offer, I heard some guards say that she blew up a gas station microwave and upon getting into court, she claimed and insisted that she was guilty.

I don't need a reward, and I recently met Ichinose while she was trying to catch a bus, and something about her intentions baffled me, and I felt the inexplicable need to help her serve the sentence safely. She only needs to be here for one year, so I took it upon myself to keep her safe. But somehow,

By the grace of fate,

We were shared cells.

'Gross,' thought Shiena as she nagavated through the quiet showers wrapped in a towel and stepping on the cold, damp floor. The showers were quiet, save for the faucets that released droplets of water every now and then.

She was thankful that the showers were in stalls as she entered an empty one, though all were empty at the time, and she took the most paranoid and uncomfortable shower she has ever taken in her entire life. Throughout most of the time in the stall, she had her arms wrapped around her chest.

Shiena got out of the stall wrapped around in the towel again and on the way to get her clothes, she bumped into a girl with a long, silver ponytail. She yelped timidly at the contact, and turned to face Shiena, who stared at a scar that ran down across half of her face, wondering how someone like her must've gotten it. Every scar has an interesting story.

She put her hands on her thighs and bowed, "Pleaseexcusemeimverysorry" and with that quick string, she ran out of the bathroom in a hurry.

"Um..."

I lay facing up in my bottom bunk with my hands clasped above me. I'm praying for my life. My roommate is a killer. A murderer. With a large chance of mangling me in my sleep. I mean, what does she have to lose? She probably has a life sentence or something.

I wouldn't be normally be scared, but how would I fight back? I've defended myself multiple times with random objects I used as weapons, but here, I have nothing. She does.

I cover my mouth tightly with both hands when I hear footsteps enter the cell and climb the latter up to the top bunk. I can feel myself sweating. I've never been more scared in my life.

Oh fuck, happy thoughts, happy thoughts, computers, cats, books, Starbucks and- wait what-

"So,"

Holy sh-

"How was your day, Shiena-chan~?" Takechi's voice cooed into the harsh air.

But... I never told her my name, how does she-

"Come on Shiena-chan, I just want to be friends~"

I take a deep breath, "Don't call me 'Shiena-chan'," I say absently, "I hardly even know you." I kept my voice steady, remembering how much hate I harbor for her.

She just laughed over my voice, then slowly quieted down, and when the silence reached it's peek, she whispered into the air. "The last girl I dug my scissor blades into cried. She cried so much. It was adorable~." She talked about it like as if it were a bad horror flick that one could laugh about, but this was serious.

I couldn't take this. Otoya was putting so much anger into me, that I lost my patience with her, considering I had any to begin with.

"I will not stand for this," I growled, "I suggest you leave me to serve my sentence and go to sleep, you PSYCHOPATH!" I screamed that last part as loud as I could and and clenched my eyes shut. She quieted down after that and I can assure you that I will sleep uneasily tonight.

* * *

-_Takechi Otoya_-

That piece of trash, thinks she can raise her voice to me, hah! I was just having fun, no need to be so serious. I grinned to myself when I was sure she was sleeping, and I slid down the ladder and bent down over her bunk. Yep, she was in deep sleep, just how I like them, hehe.

I hate to admit it, but Shiena-chan looked really cute like that. Her skin looks soft, and her hair looks so fluffy, not to mention the way she sleeps is so neat, and she looks really cute without glasses on.

Shaking my head, I pull out my favorite little scissors from my back pocket and study her body a little more. Cutting her is gonna feel so good, I lick my lips in anticipation.

Scissors are my pride and joy. With scissors, I killed 24 people for sweet, sexual pleasure. I stole these from my 'extra activity' where they make me go outside and cut weeds in fields. I do what they tell me, like a good girl. The more of a goody goody girl you are, the less they suspect you of doing something bad. Many know what I've done, but many more don't.

"Hehehe," I chuckle madly to myself as I finally position the scissors on her arm, and prepare to make a deep insition. Also ready to cover her mouth and muffle her screams. My favorite thought that goes through my mind is that I'm like spider, a black widow, sinking my scissors into the weary. Making them hurt.

I'm about to move the blade... But I stop maybe an atom above her skin. My hands started shaking and the idea of hurting Shiena-chan's cute self made me feel weird, _bad_ weird.

So I put away the scissors and I stared at my hands. Why can't I do it...? I stare at her face for a second and my heart starts to beat. So I slapped myself in the chest and stood up, "Shut up, stupid heart." I mused out loud, "You don't know anything."

This has never happened before. I want to tell myself that it's because I just don't feel like it today. But that can't be it either, because I lie to myself like that all the time, but I never believe me.

I'll try again tomorrow, nevertheless.


	3. Cute Poison

**Thank you for those who reviewed. Like, a lot. I'm completly serious. I am really happy. Jesus bless you guys.**

* * *

"Ah, Kenmochi-san, how was your first day?" Suzu Shutou put her plate down and sat in front of Shiena at a prison cafeteria table.

Another girl with glasses, an eye-catching rosary around her neck, and long black hair put into long pigtails with two bits of a hime-cut running along each side of her head, sat down next to Suzu. Her expression was stiff like carving made into a rock. She obviously didn't want to be here.

The girl in question looked up and gave her the brightest look of sarcasm, "Oh, it's going great. The food is nice, the people are swell, the beds and rooms are just perfect. My cellmate is also such a joy to be around."

Suzu was taken aback by her sarcasm. After a moment of silence, she pointed a finger to the mysterious girl next to her and another hand on shoulder, "This is Kouko-chan! One of the greatest people I've ever met!" Suzu showered her with praise but the girl simply looked annoyed. Suzu quietly added, "And I've met a _lot_ of people."

Shiena also noticed that the girl's uniform was tattered and there were heavy bandages on her left forearm. But she didn't dare ask what happened.

Suzu put her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands, "Anything you'd like to know, _gossip-wise_, I might just be the one you seek." She said quietly. Shiena noticed something about Suzu's speech pattern was off. It was one that usually old women use.

Shrugging it off, Shiena began to eat her lunch again. It was the 'blob', steamed carrots and a few fries. Suddenly, she was forced to swallow when two arms wrapped themselves around her neck. Thankfully, she wasn't being strangled.

"Hey!" Shiena protested and tried to pry the arms off and her captor let go. The brunette turned around and her eyes locked with Takechi Otoya, who had a light smile, and Shiena couldn't tell whether it was playful or arrogant.

"Hi-hi~" her cellmate greeted with a childish wave, "Did you miss me, Shiena-chan?"

Shiena refused to reply, didn't even complain about what Otoya called her this time. She instead made a small "Hmph" sound and turned forward. Suzu watched as if it was a movie, while Kouko glanced up quietly with her eyes as she ate.

"Hey~ is the cutie ignoring me?" Otoya pouted her lips forward, but then her face twisted sinisterly, and she caught the glasses girl off guard by grasping her chin and forced her lips to meet her own for a second, before standing up abruptly and laughing as she walked off, with a small bounce in every step.

Blinded by shock, Shiena's blood had rushed up to her face, and her glasses hung crookedly on the bridge of her nose. She slowly reached up to touch her lips slightly. There's not much she could do about it now, but that was indeed her first kiss.

Suzu sighed and retained her calm smile, "Chin up, Kenmochi-san, " she whispered.

"Being kissed forcibly always signifies that you're the next victim," Kaminaga deadpanned, earning her a light slap on the arm from her cellmate.

"Kouko-chan you are not helping,"

* * *

-_Sagae Haruki_-

I had one small opening. This was going to solve all of my problems, and bring a smile to the faces of my entire family. God himself showing me an opportunity. All I need to do is land myself in prison. A specific prison.

I heard some people gossip about a reward for assassinating some girl in Myoujou Prison this morning, the same morning my mom's hospital bill came back. My family can't pay it. Only another addition to our financial problems. So what did I do? I considered this operation without much thought.

I was so desperate, I had no plan. I winged it. I walked into that local gas station in April, with my hands stuffed into my sweater pockets and my face facing the floor, making the shadows of my bangs cover my face. These shadows were hiding a sharp grin of excitement. This was pretty exciting, I'll tell ya that.

I walked through the aisles and felt an intense stare from the cashier-dude. I grabbed a few boxes of pocky and in the next aisle, a can of beans and I held it up, "Yo, can I make this here?" I asked with a friendly demeanor.

The man nodded and pointed to microwave in the far corner of the store absentmindly. Heh, his defenses had dropped and he stopped looking at me. I raised my head and couldn't control the excitement burning holes through me as I walked.

I looked around and placed the metal can in the microwave and set it for three minutes. I began a suspicious whistle and put my hands behind my head, as I walked over to the cashier and waited. Two minutes later, he began to get suspicious, glancing at me with piggy looks, and suddenly,

The microwave _exploded._

His eyes bulged and he ran for dear life towards the source of the detonation and I hopped over the counter and slammed opened the already unlocked register. I slipped out a couple hundreds, jumped skillfully over the counter top again and ran for the door as he realized what was going on. I turned around as I ran and waved at the camera with a sly grin and a peace sign.

I grabbed a skateboard leaning on the door and bolted. It wasn't even mine! I looked back and he was gone, but I kept going, laughing and panting.

"Aw man, that was..."

* * *

"Very stupid!" Isuke-sama laughed in, it sounded forced to me, but It's cute when she smiles. "That amuses Isuke," she noted, referring to herself in the third person like usual.

To make things short, I was tried, I pled guilty, and was sentenced to two years for armed robbery. Yeah, _armed_. The only weapon I had was my hotness. Hah.

Isuke-sama cradled my head, which was in her lap, and broke a piece off the tip of the pocky that hung over my lips and dropped it into her mouth. She chewed on it and licked her lips. Before gazing down at me with a smirk.

Did I mention we were involved in that way? Say what you want about it, just don't use the word 'courting'. I don't like hearing that word.

I really don't want to leave this sick joint because of this beautiful murderer I fell in deep love with. A murderer that makes my stomach burn like the fire she has in her eyes. With soft curls to a her beautiful pink hair and she smells like exotic perfume all the time and... I'm going off aren't I?

A month ago, I started out as a nuisance to her, I guess. I never really disliked her. I didn't mind that she made me call her "Isuke-sama" or that she made me do her laundry. She started softening up to me, day in and day out, and at some point, her favors got more... Intimate. We had kind of a "fling", every few days, and I actually had begun to love her.

I wanted her heart more than anything else.

It happened though. Isuke-sama cried. She was so embarrassed when she confessed that she loved me back. When I think about it, I remember that I cried too. I was so happy, and she cried because she couldn't deny it any longer, and just simply asked me to hold her for a while until we were all cried out. We stayed in our cells for a whole day.

After that, she regained her dominance and never took no for an answer.

I take a deep breath, "I want to take out the girl..." I began with a quiet voice, referring to that chick with the serious bounty on her. I don't want I kill her, she's a really good person, but I have to be selfish, for my own sake.

She down looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Isuke-sama had her hands buried into my hair. "Go for it," she smirked, "just don't get caught~" she giggled as she poked my nose.

My eyebrows raise, "That's it?" And she nods, "I thought you wanted to get her first," I asked.

"Isuke isn't interested in Haru~ anymore. I just wanted money, but my parents made a new investment and are constructing a new building. They said we're gonna be super rich~" Isuke doted, "But if you're dumb enough to lose, maybe Isuke will try, just for fun."

I smile softly, happy with her reaction. I sit up from her thighs, cup her cheek and meet her in a kiss, that took her by suprise, and when we broke away, I whispered against her lips, "She won't feel a thing..." My hand slowly leaving her face. She didn't say anything, she just blushed and looked away.

Eventually, I fall asleep in her warm, comfortable thighs, while she sits with the usual sharp and seductive look on her face and begins to paint her nails to their usual perfection. We sleep in the same bunk, anyway.

Maybe when I wake up, she can paint my nails too. I'm kinda fond of that color; light baby pink. It doesn't suit me, but

Screw you, I like it.

* * *

-_Kenmochi Shiena_-

She kissed me. This asshole, has scared me, threatened me, ridiculed me, and she has taken my mouth-virginity. What am I going to tell my mom? Or Yukarin? "Oh I'm doing great, hey did I mentioned I was sexually harassed by a serial killer?" I slapped my forehead at the thought.

It is exactly 9:15, and curfew starts at 10:00. My daily routine is starting to come together: Today I woke up, had breakfast with Chitaru and her 'friend', then I wandered around a bit with the two of them. After that, I had lunch with Suzu and Kouko (was mouth raped) then I went to the laundry room to drop yesterday's jumpsuit and now I'm on my way to take a shower. I much prefer taking late showers because there's hardly anybody around at this time.

Entering the bathroom, I bump shoulders with the girl from yesterday and she stumbles. I nimbly turn to apologize.

"I'm very sorry for doing this yesterday too, I just..." I trail off as I see her look at me with the nastiest sharp toothed grin on her mug and I unconsciously take a step back. She doesn't look like she did yesterday at all. Everything, down to her eyes, which are more narrowed and sinister.

She takes a step forward, with a small inward chuckle. "Yo, never seen a face like Banba Shinya's before?"

This 'Shin'ya' backed me up into a wall and I gripped onto my towel to hold on to my decency. I gulp as my shoulders press against the cold moistness of the wall. This is not the same girl as yesterday. Though they look excactly the same, down to the same wicked scar of their cheeks.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists, ready to fight back. I can fight, you know. I'm not great at it, but I can take care of myself.

But then, it was as if someone had convinced her to stop, because Shinya stepped back abruptly and gave a boisterous bark, "Hah!" Behining to walk out the showers altogether, "Sorry 'bout that!" She 'apologizes' and it echos in the room.

I sighed in relief when she was gone and took off my glasses uneasily, so I could leave them out. I stepped into one of the shower stalls at the very far end of the room. Paranoid I may be, but I was alone anyway.

/-/-/-/

I guess I wasn't alone after all.

Somebody had stolen my glasses.

I put on my indoor prison uniform, which consisted of a beige button up shirt and matching sweat pants, and jogged to my room at the fastest pace I could jog. I don't like running.

I quickly enter my room and inspect around my bed, in my box, and under my bunk. I even looked on the top bunk. All I found was a piece of paper on my bed. It was a note. I begin to read it and...

I can't read it

I can't read without my glasses. Everything is too fuzzy.

"UGH THIS IS BULLSHIT!" I grab my pillow and scream into it. Then I grab the note and tear it into pieces... Then I realize that it wasn't... a great idea.

And with that, I set out of my room with the 50 minutes I had left until curfew with the shreds of the note in hand. Desperate to find someone to read it for me... And some tape.

/-/-/-/

Okay, I found someone, a night guard, who was putting batteries in his flashlight and preparing for his night patrol shift. He put the pieces together and read the note to me, no questions asked.

That bully, no, that bitch, took my glasses, _and_ all of my spares then hid them, she only promised me them back if I went to her 'hiding place' in the auditorium. It's pretty obvious that she is planning something, but what choice do I have?

So I layed in bed with rage keeping me up, until I passed out. Of course, "Roomie" didn't show up that night, as far as I can tell.

* * *

A guard opened all cells and came to mine specifically and nudged me awake. Without even giving be time to pat down my hair, they escorted me to an "Office" and here I am. With baggy eyes, no shoes and with a crazy bed head. I walk into an office and almost have a mental heart attack upon arrival.

This place looked like temple. It didn't smell like concrete and tears. It smelled like tea and fruit. There was nice carpet on the floor and the walls were wooden and fine, like a winter cabin resort or something. The biggest sight of all was the Warden who turned around in her big, comfortable looking office chair and placed her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands diligently.

She had deep sky blue eyes, and had long, light marmalade colored hair, topped off with pale skin that made her look like a doll. But this is really all I could really gather, because I didn't have my glasses.

I managed to read out the name on her desk. "Sumireko Bananabus...?"

Narrowing her eyes at me, she spoke in a soft yet dictating tone, "It's Hanabusa." Sumireko gave me serious look, her hands holding a stack of papers, "Shiena Kenmochi, I assume?"

"Auuughhh," I took a deep breath and yawned before answering. I can't help it, but something about not wearing my glasses makes me just a tad bit ruder than usual. "Correct."

I felt a breath of relief come upon me when she lightened up and smiled once again. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you like it he-"

"I can't say I do," I cut in, frowning.

Her smile began to mirror my frown, "Of course... Nobody really does." Sumireko sighed and looked into me, "That's why I called you in. I want you to get involved, so I'm assigning you a yoga class.

Did she just say yoga...? The last time I did any ?required? physical activity was when I tried to run from the police that one day I was arrested. I didn't get very far, I just ran down the stairs of my apartment building, screaming and was caught immediantly when I hit ground level.

"Hanabusa-san, I really don't favor yoga," I said stiffly, "I don't like anything that requires me to bend over in front of people," I ran a hand through my unkept and un-braided hair.

She looked rather amused, "Ara~ you don't knock at something until you try it, Kenmochi-san," Sumireko reached to the side of her desk and poured herself a cup of tea in a china cup that looked more expensive than this prison itself. "Want some?" She offered.

I shook my head no.

She sipped the cup like a mature and elegant princess. Never mind, I corrected myself, she was more like a Queen, with the way she gave off that she was indeed, a sign of authority. She had stopped paying attention to my presence at this point.

"Your class starts at 3:00 PM in the auxiliary room. You're required to go every Wednesday and Friday," she takes a small sip of the cup between sentences, holding a small plate under the cup.

I sighed, "Fine," and stood up, loosing patience with her 'amusement' "Can I leave now?"

"Yes, yes you may." She still had an amused smile on her face as I left the room.

I headed for the auditorium room with clenched fists, ready to punch that asshole killer in the face when I see her.

On the way out, I once again bumped shoulder's with the silver haired girl, but this time, it seems that she isn't like before. She's shy and calm. I might be taking a crazy wild guess, but I think she has MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder, and changes back and forth between shy and crazy.

* * *

**Next chapter gets into Bananabus's Narrative.**


	4. A Well Respected Queen

**I'm sorry. I'm _really_ sorry. I took too long and I'm sorry. Not to mention I'm trying to make this realistic, which is a very difficult thing to remember.**

**Oh, and sorry if my writing is awkward. And sorry if it feels nondescript. I feel like I write with the emotion of a walrus. Sorry if it feels short, too. **

**On another note,_ Sorry_.**

* * *

-_Warden Hanabusa_-

Kenmochi-san left my office with haste, mumbling distinctly to herself on her way out. Her name is Kenmochi Shiena, the most recent. During her time in my office, she has shown to be very... Uncouth. Which is a suprise, because her file picture was that of a young girl, at about my age, with warm brown hair in braided pigtails, glasses, and the overall expression of satisfaction and revenge, but that isn't who I met today.

She ought to be a bit grateful that I put her in yoga, instead of making her labor in a field for long, distant hours.

I blinked out of my thoughts, as I heard a very, feather-light knock on the door. Two taps, and right then, I knew exactly who it was, so I ran a hand through my hair, and began a broad smile.

"You may come in, Banba-san," Slowly, the girl known to me as Banba Mahiru, or Shinya by night, comes into my office, bearing the unholy button-up jumpsuit. Each one of her steps is as if she's walking on water, and she slips into the chair in front of me. I offer her tea, and she nods her head politely.

I lean to, almost as if I was trying to lure in a stray puppy, which is not far from the truth, "Did you sleep well, Banba-san?"

She slumps her shoulders forward and blushes in the most adorable fashion. Banba-san looks up at me, and hints at a smile that is buried under the shadows of her hair . "... yes. " The word was uttered, but soft spoken.

I can't help but always stare into her eyes. Inviting pools of natural amethyst, accompanied by soft features, that were usually only at ease around me. A nasty scar ran down her face, but it never bothered me, if anything, It was fitting for someone of her character.

After serving her a cup of tea from the side of my immense desk, I peer at her with a tilted head, and she didn't realize that after tasting the contents of the tea cup, she made the most delighted face of bliss, and I felt my breathing hitch.

That was my official boiling point. I stand out of my chair and stride towards her, and as I stand behind her, I wrap arms around her shoulders as if I were hugging a pillow, and rest my chin on the top of her head. She jolted at first, but I calmed her down with my touch, and her shoulders slackened.

Her faint breathing fills me with ease, and her heart beat sends a blissful shock that can only ever come from her. Though, despite how I may let off, I am very inexperienced in this area of emotion, and I know she is as well. It only builds more understanding between us.

I bend my face forward a bit and press a slow and smooth kiss to her forehead. She clenches her eyes shut, but my index finger slowly reaches to caress the small, marked portion of her face.

Banba Mahiru's eyes flutter open at the feel of me touching the scar, a small little gateway to a horrible tale, in the form of a painful memory that won't go away. I have never been one for stories, but I am a very curious person.

Her police file rules that she commited homicide, but I can see through the falsity pretty clearly. Shinya was the one who told me it was self defense, in a way, but the subject is very difficult to bring up. Every inmate has a story, but this one can only be brushed by my fingertips.

'Shin'ya' is Mahiru's patron saint. For a long time, Shinya was the only one Mahiru had, and vice versa. Shinya roams the prison when the sun sets, and has granted Mahiru a reputation as one of the most heavily guarded inmates here. _She is dangerous_, the guards assert, but I don't blame my staff, Shinya is _very_ intimidating.

I'm proud to admit that I fell in love with both of them, as different people. One to keep me company during the day in this office, and one to give me a reason to stay inside of it for the night. One is an interesting, vast, charming character, and the other completes everything with her uncouth attitude that I enjoy very much.

Meeting such a wonderful person makes me happy that I took the job father offered me. He said it would help me grow as a person, because someday, I will own the entire Hanabusa estate. But I don't think father would appreciate my... Involvment with a prisoner.

But it doesn't matter, I dictate my own life. I plan to re-open Banba-san's case and get her out of this hole in the ground soon, and I will leave it as well. With her... Or them, I could say. If father has anything to say about it, maybe he can take it up with Shinya.

"Is the tea good?" I ask, and she nods, and when I look down, I can see that she is smiling, and that makes me smile back in relief. It's a rarity that she is drinking tea with me, and I hope it happens more often from now on. Inmates here have the toughest walls to break through, but this girl isn't one of them.

* * *

-_Tokaku Azuma_-

"Ah, Azuma, here to turn in some laundry? Hand it here."

I give Haruki Sagae a basket filled with clothing. It was a bit heavy to me, but she, with her immense strength, didn't seem to notice. She just absentmindedly piled clothing into the washing mashines with a pocky hanging out on her lips. I'll mention that things like pocky are rare here, and limited to only having it mailed to you by family members.

Just like cell phones, but one was smuggled in for me. I don't really use it, but a scumbag named Kaiba, texts me pointless time waisters, such as stale jokes, and ocasionally, Riddles.

Kaiba is the reason I'm in here as well. He contracted me. It doesn't take much more than an illegal contract for somebody to sneak your records into a tightly locked prison. Though nobody really knows about this, because nobody willingly wants to be locked into a secluded confinement of six walls, with people who despise you.

"Yo!" The tall woman with long hair greeted me with a wave and while I was lost in my thoughts, she had neared me and sat down on a counter in front of me. I looked up, and she was giving me her usual tooth bearing smile. I don't say anything to her though.

There was a silence, and looked up once again, she looked like she was itching to break it. I looked again at _her. _She had the jumpsuit, but the top half was wrapped around her waist, and she was left in a white tank top that bared her shoulders and bicepts freely.

Then she sighed, and let her head hang back as she began to speak, "Hey Azuma."

I was taken by suprise and made sudden eye contact with her.

Sagae continues and her head tilts up at towards the ceiling, "Do you want_ her_ to be free, Azuma? Dead or alive, as long as she is free from any harm, right?" She is referring to Ichinose, "I'd sure as hell would like to."

"What are you even trying to imply?"

She gets off, and leans her back into the counter, then I hear a small sequence of pops, "Want me to do it for you?" She asks with the most seriousness someone like her could muster.

Well, I don't have time for this. I give her a scowl, clench my fists and walk past her, evading her questions. There goes my patience. That's something that nobody really has to begin with in prison. One could say It gets locked up as well.

Haruki brings a hand up to her forehead and makes a small soldier saluting gesture as I leave, "Stay gold, Azuma," she dozed lazilly.

As I walked, I looked back to see her staring dumbfounded at the washing machines again. What I find surprising, is that she doesn't smell like death the last two have emitted. Death like stenches, but she only smells like the damp perfume of the woman she is locked with.

I leave the room and climb some stairs to the next floor up, that's where I was caught by Ichinose, who was leaving the bathroom. She brightened up and walked with me.

"Tokaku-san, what's wrong?" She asked with worry straining her face, "You look slightly less happy than usual."

"No, everything's fine," I assure her, and she sighs in relief. I stared at the smile that she gladly returned, and let an atom sized one of my own peek though. Look, don't think I'm in love... I just want to see her smiling, even at the cost of my own life.

Unless that's called love, then I guess I digress. I really don't know how these things work. I'm just a prisoner.

* * *

-_Kenmochi Shiena_-

I squint my eyes, and through the blurriness, this big room looked like run down church, damp and dark, the only light provided by very small framed windows up above the stage. I can't help but notice that It looks like a perfect place to hold a play. Just need to clean up a bit.

Turning around, I slowly walk down the church-like rows to the very back, looking side to side for her. I hug my arms, and I'm not sure if I'm cold or scared. This place is nice, but it's beaten up state makes it look like a horror movie set up.

The fact that I'm looking for a serial killer, I have no glasses on and I'm in a prison, only further my point. If my glasses weren't at stake, I would rather do anything but be here.

Without my glasses, I'm starting to get a migraine and it's horrible.

I reach the back and look through both isles. Left and right. Nobody in sight, and I sigh, "Well great, this is just what I nee-"

"Ohayo~ Shiena-chan! You came!" I turn around and she was there, bearing her usual murderous intent, that flowed leisurely through oceanic eyes, that almost seemed to glow in a way that made me want to run out of there. But I didn't let her intimidate me. Not yet.

"Where are they?" I give her a scowl, but she completly sees through it, and sits on the nearest bench.

She ignores my question and scoots over, "Come here, Shiena-chan. I want to talk to you," Otoya Takechi gestures that I sit next to her by patting the space. My conscious is telling me not to, but then again, how else will she give me my glasses if I don't comply?

So I trudge foreward and sit a few inches away from her and face forward, towards the stage, "We have nothing to talk about," All my protesting was useless though, because she easily evaded any remark I made.

Otoya turns to face me and leans forward next to my ear, too close, I can almost feel her smile. Hot breath hits my ear and I instantly feel myself blush hard. "You look so cute without your glasses... " She breathes out in a whisper, her left hand cupping my chin, making me face away from her by force.

Oh no, what was I thinking? She outsmarted me, clear as day. She seriously just convinced me come into a large and empty room that nobody is bound to go into, even making me sit in the back row with her, she can easily manipulate the situation into her own hads. I guess I literally just walked into this one.

"But I'll still give them back to you," The hot breath hits my ear once again, makes me jolt and my back straighten up. She snickers at me.

I feel something hot and wet glide across it, making me tremble convulsively. Oh god, I know where this is going, yet... I can't push her away. I just can't. Like when you want to get out of bed in the morning, and you just don't want to so much that you literally can't, no matter how much you convince yourself. That's my exact postition.

She bites into my ear, sinking her teeth in slightly. I don't want to admit it, because Otoya is an embodiment of everything I hate and wish would die out, but... I think I am turned on by it. I opened my eyes a little bit, and watched her pull her ponytail loose, and let a mess of dark violet hair pertrude in every direction like an unkept spider web.

Otoya moves her tongue down to my jaw, leaving a wet trail that seems to burn my flesh, and I feel a hand that slips under the beige button up, as she begins to lean her weight into me as her hand grasps at everything underneath. I try so hard to conceal it, but a low moan escapes my lips. This is the most sexual contact I've ever had in my life.

I don't even know this... Killer, this_ bully_, taking advantage of me, inside a women's prison, for god's sake. I want to pry her off of me but I can't stop her hands. Then I realize it's only one hand.

My eyes widen, and I try to scream, but she was right on time, and forcibly kissed me to ensure my silence, plunging her tongue along. It left my own stuck to the roof or top corner of my mouth to avoid it, and now I'm closing my eyes.

_It_ had snaked in between us.

The cold metal of the scissors, on the front of my neck, just under my chin. She holds them there and puts pressure down on them. I look her in her murderous turquoise eyes, pleading with my own. I'm taking in the fact that she can kill me now, and have her serial killer pleasure of doing so. I clench my eyes shut.

I wait for it, but the release never comes. The coldness of the scissors leaves my neck, slowly and painfully, yet leaving no mark in its path.

She groans and pulls back completely. My body sinks into the gaps of the bench and I breath for my damn life. I was holding my breath the whole time. She was banging her fists on the bench, groaning in her really high pitched voice.

I don't even know what to do, do I run now? If anything, I want to punch her in the face, but I can't pondering about why didn't she just end me _there_? Otoya turns to me, her teeth clenched in a broadly unamused smile.

"Shiena-chan, you are really starting to vex me!" Takechi vehemently giggles and stabs her scissors into a wooden bench. They pierced through the wood and I jolted up with caution.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean!?" I shrieked as I begun to fix the uniform that she wrinkled and moved out of its prefered place.

"I tried to kill you before, but couldn't, I felt weird about it. Everytime I crushed on a girl _that_ way, I marked her body over and over, and it felt sooo~ good." Otoya smiled with nostalgia and sighed longingly. _She smiles a lot_.

If even possible, I gasped even deeper, "You tried to kill me before?" I'm done. I'm not sleeping, ever again, in this prison.

"You didn't know? You're so silly, Shiena-chan," Otoya was babbling like a child, which is a funny comparison, taking in the fact that she tried to seduce, and snip at my body with scissors.

Then her glance meets mine, and her brows release from their pressure and her face relaxes, leaving a weak smile that looks nothing like the other ones. Takechi looks down and reaches in front jumpsuit pocket on her waist. Slowly, she reaches over to me with one pair of familiar red-rimmed glasses, raw and unscathed, much to my relief.

I completely forgot I came here for my glasses. I quickly snatched them from her and put them on, then looked at her clearly. Not much difference though, she still looks like a crazy sexual preditor with pretty ocean eyes.

"The rest are inside your pillow," then she claps her hands together and all her previous displays of emotions seemingly had disappeared.

Now that I think about it, my pillow did feel_ slightly_ more uncomfortable than usual last night, or maybe it didn't. That's how bad these beds are. But I still can't believe I didn't realize it. Without my glasses, I am truly, an idiot.

A low giggle in the dark auditorium gave me another sudden chill.

"I want you alive, and I want this silly magic voodoo you do to only be for me, _Koneko_-chan," Otoya's lower lip protruded forward in a sulky manner and she scooted closer to me again, but I evaded her as much as possible, "I might've just fallen in love with you ," The sudden statement cut through me worse than her scissors could ever try to.

Venom coats my voice as I suddenly succumb to a fit of annoyance, "You are sexually assaulting me with the intent of killing me, so you could get off on on it... Love doesn't belong anywhere in that sentence, you deranged weido!" My exasperation echoed in the auditorium.

I stood up and I glared down at the scissors that almost took my life away in the swing of a wrist. I wanted to snatch them from her hands and throw them into the waters surrounding Myōjou, which would save a lot of lives in the process.

"Hey," Takechi stood up as well and put a hand on her hip, "For your_ information_, I wasn't going to kill you just like that," She tried to justify, "Heh, I was going to make a small line on your neck, then everywhere else, suck the life from you, little by little. But hey, I didn't and you still look as cute as ever," Otoya gave a smile that glinted her teeth in the dark.

"How does that justify _anything_?!" The anger died down, and I started to fall into anxiety instead, my second favorite emotion, "You are fucking crazy, Takechi."

"I'm not crazy,' She denied, "I know exactly what I'm doing," Otoya giggled proudly, but a more serious look took over again, and she pointed a finger at me "But I wanna know what_ you're_ doing to me."

"Takechi, why wouldn't they give you a death penalty? Do they _not_ see how dangerous you are?" I whispered, and heard that my voice was cracking. I didn't do anything to her, what is she talking about!?

I suddenly reached my hand back and let it fly with great volocity into the side of her face, putting my whole body into it, emitting a cartoon-like slapping sound, and she slumped back down unto the bench. Remembering back on what she tried to do blinded me from any remorse and I was absolutely sure that she deserved it. Everything.

I ran out of there as fast as I could, because, yes, I am aware I just slapped a serial killer that I share an enclosed space with. I'll admit that I'm not not good at this whole 'prison' thing. So I run off, before curfiew can lock me out, and pray to the mother of literature that I come out of prison, hopefully one day, unscathed.

* * *

-_Shutou Suzu_-

"Inmate Kaminaga, seems you've received a letter," I tried to imitate a male guard's husky voice, but I giggled out in the middle of the sentence. I glanced at Kouko-chan as I walked into the cell, but she didn't acknowledge my arrival much, and just stared at her bible while sitting in her bed. It was a Roman Catholic bible, full of highlights and underlines within the brittle and yellowing pages.

I stood over her and left the letter balancing on her knee, and she grabs it slowly and puts it aside. "You mean note," She _'corrects'_ me.

I let out a sigh and smiled at her, this is the second time we've had this argument, "Nope, that is indeed, a letter."

She looks up in question as I sit down next to her on her bed, so she hands me her attention, and clears her throat, "Shutō-san. It's a piece of paper left to me by someone," Her voice was as monotone as ever, only making this just a bit more amusing.

I sat at her side, a few inches yonder from her hips.. I take one of her long pigtails in my hand, and twirl it around in my finger as I resist the urge to burst out into a chuckle, "Kouko-chan, that's usually what most individuals call a_ letter_."

She makes an adorably awkward face and looks away, then picks the letter up in between her nimble fingers. I watch her slowly open the envelope, and pull out a piece of paper. Kouko-chan looked very reluctant to read it as she unfolded it.

"Do you need some space while you read that?" I ask her cautiously, and make as if I'm getting off of the bed, but she nods her head.

"Stay, I don't care." That reply was good enough, so I stay, and lean my shoulders against the cold wall. I watch her as she adjusts her glasses and scans over the letter. More specifically, I watched her eyes. They narrowed and moved side to side very nimbly, but by the end of the letter... I saw that her eyes had dampened, and the blue sky was now a river.

She was beginning to cry. She crumpled up the letter and let it fly across the room. It accidentally landed on my bed, which was on the other side.

"Kouko-chan..." I whisper and put a hand on her back. Kouko-chan was in full tears and had her knees hugged to her chest and her head buried within. The no- I mean letter must have cut deep, because I've never seen somebody as stoic as Kaminaga Kouko... Show this much emotion.

"What?" She snaps in a low voice, raising her head slowly.

"If it makes you feel any better," I smile and try hold back any of my own sobs as I recall, "I've never received a letter, not in all my years of sitting in a cold, damp cell," my voice cracked by the end, "Not _one_." Kouko-chan wiped her eyes and turned to face me.

"You mean a note," She smiled a smile very rare to me, and wiped away any stray tears with her fingertips, "You've never gotten a note."

I smiled back, and reached for her hand, taking it into my own, and basked in the warmness until she succumbed to sleep a few hours later. A while after, before I could throw away the letter that she oh-so-rudely left on my bed, I read it while she was sleeping.

It was from an orphanage-church-assassination-whatever one might call it. The point being that Kouko-chan is being held responsible for the death of someone, a woman, she cared about very much, and the whole letter was just a fancy amount of complaints from a bunch of nuns._ Terribly rude nuns_.

I sighed and crumpled it back down to the form Kouko-chan would have preferred it and tossed into a metal trash bin in the very corner of the room, and felt rather proud that it made it in from my distance.

Before getting any well desired rest of my own, I snuck quietly over to Kouko-chan, pressed a kiss to my index and middle finger, and lightly touched her cheek with them, before brushing back stray hairs from her calm face with the back of my hand. She is probably my favorite cellmate, despite that I've been roomed with so many, Kaminaga Kouko is a face I will indeed remember.

"Goodnight, Kouko-chan."

* * *

**I had this written a long time ago, but everytime I read it, I feel unworthy**. **Sorry if I wrote it awkwardly. Chapter 5 will be very soon, but I'm sorry if it isn't. **


End file.
